


Shield and Body

by weshallallburntogether



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: So much death, just for botfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshallallburntogether/pseuds/weshallallburntogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the hobbit. Everyone still dies, but then different. It is simply for feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was right. Bilbo was right and yet there was nothing that would make him change his mind.

It was a dark night in Erebor, though when Thorin went up to the gate and looked in the distance, there was much to see. Smoke, from the still burning city Laketown. And lights. Lights from an army of the woodland king Thranduil and that of Bard's.

The king sighed. Why did everyone have to be so stubborn. And where was that goddamn Arkenstone? Many times, he had asked Bilbo about it, and many times his burglar had replied he couldn't find it. Thus, Thorin continued searching himself.

There was nothing that could put him from it, he didn't eat, nor sleep, he just spend his entire days in the treasure chamber, looking for a tiny gem. If he had been in his right mind, he would've told himself he was pathetic. But he wasn't.

Sometimes, the dwarves would come and watch him, but he kept rejecting their help. Everyone had betrayed him, everyone but Bilbo. Bilbo's company was the only one he would allow. He wouldn't even allow Fili and Kili in the room. Sometimes, they would secretly go up and watch their uncle searching franticly, and it made them sad.

They all knew both Thranduil and Bard were coming for their share, but apparently Dain from the Iron Hills was now coming too.

War was coming. They all seemed to know. And they all wanted to prevent it, except Thorin.

The next day, Bilbo saw the lights coming closer and closer to the mountain, and he went down to Thorin.

"Thorin.. We've won the mountain.. Is that not enough? They only want a small part of your treasure, not all of it, and you can keep the Arkenstone."

But Thorin would not be reasoned with. He called out for all the dwarves, and led them to the armoury.

"Now, we defend it. Will you follow me, one last time?"

Every dwarf could pick their own battle armour, and they put it on with a heavy heart, dreading this war.

Thorin took Bilbo aside as he did not want to dress for battle. "Bilbo.. You should put on some armour.." He frowned. Bilbo shook his head.

"It's all too heavy for me. I couldn't walk anymore."

As he said that, Thorin's eyes widened a little and he made a gesture to the hobbit to stay exactly where he was as he sprinted off. Bilbo stayed with a confused look.

After a little, Thorin returned, holding a small and elegant piece of chainmail. "Here, put this on." He said, and his voice was soft, softer than Bilbo had heard it in a long while. Was there still hope for him?

Bilbo took the armour, and was utterly surprised when it was as light as a feather. He didn't question why Thorin had given this to him, or what it was, but he just put it on, a little awkward as Thorin was still watching him.

The dwarf smiled, pleased with himself, before walking off again to bellow to his nephews they had to hurry. It made Bilbo cringe.

Thorin's mind was fixed on the Arkenstone, fixed on his task to find it but now he first had to keep these intruders out and away from his mountain. Fully dressed in his armour and his crown upon his raven hair, he positioned himself.

His two nephews beside him, the other dwarves not far behind, they stood proudly, awaiting the two armies.


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil and Bard rode towards the mountain, Thranduil on top of his battle elk, and Bard upon a white horse. An army of elves and men marched with them.

Both Bard's, and Thranduil's demands weren't illogical. Bard had slain the dragon that Thorin had released upon Laketown and it was true that Thorin had promised them wealth.

Thranduil came for the gems of pure starlight that had been taken by Thror, Thorin's grandfather when he had gone mad.

Bilbo had tried to tell him before that it was fair to give them both what they wished for, and it would prevent a war, but the dwarf was stubborn, and blinded by greed.

Once they had reached the mountain, the kings looked at each other. "I have come to reclaim something of mine."

Thranduil was the first to speak, and Thorin chuckled coldly. "Yours? Nothing of Erebor is yours" Fili and Kili sighed and exchanged a look, concerned about their uncle.

Meanwhile, Kili was also trying to find Tauriel with the army, but he couldn't find her, nor Legolas. He sighed softly again and looked at Thorin.

"I have earned a share in your wealth. Give me this and me and my army will return home," Bard's words followed.

Thorin shook his head. "I'm sorry. You can't have it. It's all mine" he bellowed the word 'mine' so that it echoed over the plains.

Thranduil spoke again. "I have an entire army here at your doorstep. How many dwarves do you have?"

"I'd rather have these dwarves than five armies! At least they didn't betray me" Thorin hissed.

The other dwarves silently cursed and sighed, really wishing for something that could make his mind be less corrupted.

"You have until dawn tomorrow. Then we will attack," Bard said, and with that, the army turned around and walked back to their camp.

Thorin smirked, knowing that tomorrow at dawn Dain was arriving as well. Together they could fight them off. He turned and walked back inside the mountain, once again starting his attempt to find the Arkenstone.

Which wasn't in the treasure room at all, because Bilbo had found it when he awakened Smaug. Now, Bilbo debated on using it against the dwarves, offering it to Thranduil and Bard so that they had something to offer in order for their gifts.

He snuck out of Erebor and to the tent of the two other kings. He was captured by the elves, but when he stated his business he was allowed to proceed. They talked for a while, and Bilbo gave them the stone, before telling them he had to return. "I still have to wake old Bombur for his shift"

With a heavy heart, knowing he had betrayed Thorin, he returned to Erebor.

The next morning, the dwarves were up early because of the sound of many different horns. Bilbo stood a little behind the other dwarves as they once again moved to stand above the gate. This time, Thranduil and Bard seemed much more pleased.

"The sun is rising Thorin Oakenshield. Will this be a day of peace, or will this be a day of war?"

Everyone looked anxiously at the dwarf, standing proudly yet broken on the battlements. "I will have war!" He cried.

"Remember this, Thorin, even if you win this war today, you will still never find what you are looking for." Thranduil smirked.

His eyes widened. The Arkenstone. Thranduil had the Arkenstone? How could he have gotten it?

Then realisation dawned on him. Bilbo. It had to be Bilbo. "Nooo!" He roared and turned on his heel to grab Bilbo by his collar and drag him to the edge of the platform.

Bilbo squeaked and fear was written allover his face. "Thorin please, I had to do it! You are not yourself!" Thorin didn't seem to care and nearly threw Bilbo off, letting him dangle there as he only held him by his shirt.

"You betrayed me! After everyone I lost, you betrayed me too!" His voice wavered, and tears were visible in his eyes.

"Thorin..." Dwalin spoke lowly, taking a careful step towards the elder dwarf.

Then, time seemed to slow down in Thorin's head, and all he heard were Bilbo's pleas for help, and the gasps of the other dwarves as he nearly let him fall. He realised what he was doing was bad, and for a second his own mind returned, and he pulled Bilbo back up.

"You are from now on banished from Erebor."

Bilbo was already glad he wasn't dead, and even though Thorin's word really hurt him, and he would miss the dwarves, he ran away and out of Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Thorin had chosen the path of war.

A path he would never win on. The elves and the men from Laketown readied bows and spears, ready to attack the mountain if Thranduil and Bard told them to.

But then, another army was heard. They looked up astonished, and on the hills, coming down towards them, there was an army of dwarves.

The dwarves inside the mountain cheered with joy and called out to the red-haired dwarf riding towards them.

"Dain Ironfoot.." Gandalf said grimly as Bilbo looked up questioningly.

Dain rode his pig onto a big rock and looked down at Thranduil, insulting him and shouting battle cries, the dwarves getting ready to attack the elves.

"This one is mad, like his cousin.." Thranduil replied with a smirk before shouting in Sindarin. Instantly, all the elves readied their bows and pointed at the dwarves.

Then, the second they wanted to charge, there were high and screechy noises. Startled, they stopped. A horde of orcs and goblins came running down from the other side, flanking them.

"Oh bugger, I was about to have a verra good time" Dain grumbled before shouting again and turning all the dwarves towards the orcs.

They charged, and after Gandalf had reasoned with Thranduil, the elves attacked as well.

Thorin, however, stayed behind the walls. "We will do nothing." His deep voice roared as his nephews tried to get him to fight. With that, he turned and walked away, back to the throne.

The first ranks of orcs were all killed, but more and more kept coming. And they were not only coming from the side.

A loud battle horn sounded, and an army of orcs charged into the already ruined city of Dale. "Fall back to the city! Protect your women and children!" Bard cried, galloping over the hills back to the city to find his own.

Even after all the fighting, Thorin did nothing. Dwalin approached his king. "Thorin..." Thorin's head snapped towards him. "I am your king.." He hissed.

"My king Thorin.." He began again. "Dain is surrounded. They will be slaughtered. We have to fight."

Thorin merely shook his head. "Yes, they will die. But the gold in this mountain cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth so much more.."

Dwalin blinked back his tears as he watched his best friend. "This is not the Thorin I know. Bilbo was right. You have changed. You cannot see what you have become.."

All of a sudden, Thorin drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. Like. That." His voice was deep and dark.

Dwalin looked hurt, but didn't take a step back.

Thorin seemed to regain his conscious for a second, and he staggered back. He spoke, his voice broken.

"G-go... Before I kill you.."

******

Thorin sat alone in the great hall of Erebor, his crown upon his head and dressed in his golden armour. Voices sounded in his head. Voices of people he used to hold dear.

"A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard.. A sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

I am not my grandfather.

"All for a dwarf who can not see beyond his own desire!"

"You are changed, Thorin.."

I am not my grandfather. Not.

Then, when he looked down at the gold again, tears were in his eyes. He was his grandfather. He'd gone down the same path. They were right.

He threw off his crown, which clattered upon the ground.

He wiped his eyes and sighed, changing into his normal clothes again. Slowly, he approached the other dwarves who sat down sadly, not wanting to watch their kin get slaughtered.

When they saw Thorin approach, some stepped back in fear, but his nephews stepped forward. "I will not hide behind a wall!" Kili yelled, "while others fight our battles for us!" Fili finished.

"We're Duríns, Thorin.. 'T is not in our blood.." Kili said softly, his voice hurt.

Thorin nodded, pulling them both into an embrace. "I'm sorry..." Then he stood straight again, looking at the rest.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Instantly, the dwarves were dressed and ready to fight. That Thorin had actually lost the goldsickness, for so it seemed, that was a miracle.

Breaking down the great wall they'd built, the company of Thorin Oakenshield - minus Bilbo and Gandalf - charged outside. "Du bekâr! Khazad ai-menu!" They cried, slashing their swords through the orcs that ran to meet them.

"Aye, cousin, that took ye a while!" Dain cried out to Thorin, hammering down on another orc.

"Sorry cousin, I'd lost my senses. I'm all good now." He said, fighting his way towards Dain so they could greet eachother.

They hugged, smiling a little. Thorin's smile was genuine, though a little wry. He'd done many wrong because of the sickness, and hoped he lived long enough to make amends.

After a bit of fighting, he called Fili, Kili and Dwalin to him.

"This was will not stop if we don't cut the head of the snake.." He said grimly. They nodded.

"Alright laddie, we'll go with ye." Dwalin put his hand on the king's shoulder and gave him a smile.

Thus, Thorin, his nephews and his best friend rode off to find Azog the Defiler in Ravenhill.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was done with this war. He'd lost too many elves as it was already, and he would not go on. Gandalf approached him. "Thranduil, another army will come. Thorin must be warned or he will be overrun.."

"By all means warn him, but I'm going back. I've spent enough blood in defence of this accursed land." Thranduil snapped.

Gandalf looked shocked, but by no means Thranduil would help.

"I'll go."

Gandalf's head whipped the other way to find Bilbo standing there.

"I'll go and warn them." He said gravely, yet determined.

The old wizard shook his head. "No, they will see you and kill you. And even if you did, I wouldn't allow it."

Bilbo sighed and gave a sad smile. "I'm not asking you to allow it Gandalf.." With that, he ran off, putting on his ring as soon as he was out of sight, and taking off to where Thorin was.

Thorin had arrived at Ravenhill, but found it completely desolate. Frowning, they looked around. "Let's search the place! He must be here."

The four of them quietly went forth, looking into every corner in search of Azog. It angered Thorin that he'd hid himself, knowing that it was a trap, and had been all along.

A roar, a shout, and a groan, and Thorin lay flat on the ground. The orcs were here. He scrambled to his feet as Kili killed the orc who had knocked down his uncle.

The four dwarves charged, slashing and hacking through every orc and goblin in their way, shouting ancient battle cries. They eventually made it to the top, looking around as they stood upon a frozen lake.

Slowly, from two corners, Azog and Bolg made their way towards the company. With another shout of Thorin, they backed up in the middle, Kili and Dwalin facing Bolg and Thorin and Fili facing Azog.

Azog smirked, holding in his good hand a chain with a large rock attached to it.

Thorin could feel Fili's heart beat faster in nervousness and looked at him with a small and reassuring smile. However, he wasn't so sure.

He should never have taken his nephews. Yes, they were amongst the best fighters, but they had also been too young to come on this quest, let alone to risk their life for him.

At his back, he could feel Kili tremble as he assumed Bolg approached them. They were caught like flies in a trap. They had to kill the orcs, or get killed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo had seen it happen, though obviously no one had been able to see him. He ran up to Ravenhill as fast as he could, trying to find the four dwarves, who were trapped by the leaders of orcs.

It would require a great amount of courage to stand in front of those orcs to talk to Thorin, but Bilbo secretly hoped that it would distract the orcs in the dwarves' advantage.

Just as Azog was lunging at Thorin, Bilbo pulled off his ring and ran into sight, Sting in his hand. "Aargh!" He cried, running towards Azog. Azog however just threw him aside, though he was distracted for a moment, giving the dwarves the opportunity to run away.

Bilbo scrambled to his feet and ran to them. "Another army of orcs is coming down from the north and you will be overrun if you stay here!" He panted.

Thorin did not look at Bilbo, feeling too much guilt for the words he had uttered.

The younger dwarves frowned and shook their heads. "Thank you Bilbo, but once we've killed these two, there will be no army. No army goes on without a leader."

Again, Thorin wasn't so sure. Also, he wasn't so sure they would manage to kill them without dying themselves. As long as Fili and Kili made it out alive, he would sacrifice himself.

As they were talking, Azog had returned. Bolg was nowhere to be seen this time, but Azog was slowly advancing towards them. At the same time, they heard cries from the other side.

Dwalin yelled at Thorin, "Bilbo and I will hold the goblins off, you go kill Azog!" Bilbo's eyes widened, but he followed Dwalin nonetheless.

Thorin, Fili and Kili looked back at Azog. The pale orc smirked. He spoke in Black Speech, but besides the name Thorin, they didn't understand.

Kili was the first to charge, reckless as he was, and blinded by anger.

"Kili!" They shouted in unison, choking on the words and watching in horror as Azog grabbed him. Kili gasped and struggled for breath.

Everything seemed to slow down.

Thorin and Fili charged as Azog at the same time Azog drove his sword-arm through Kili's chest, making him gasp yet again and cry out. The orc dropped the youngest dwarf, and his brother stopped by his side.

Thorin charged at Azog and drove him back, trying to get him away from the young dwarves, so he wouldn't lose his other nephew as well.

"Kee! Kili" Fili cried, his brother looking up at him weakly. "I.. I'm sorry Fee..." A single tear ran down his face, and Fili wiped it away. His own tears threatened to spill but he would not let them.

"Tell.. mother that I loved her... And Thorin too.." Kili coughed before wincing in pain. Fili shook his head. "No Kili, don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone in this world!"

But Kili looked at him one last time before his eyes rolled back and his body went slack.

And Fili wept upon his body.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your defiling days are over Azog!" Thorin snarled, striking blow after blow at the pale orc, and dodging those directed to him.

Azog smirked, knowing Thorin had gone into a rage because of seeing his nephew die.

Thorin tried to drive Azog away from Fili and Kili, knowing that Fili wasn't paying attention at the moment and thus very vulnerable. Something in the back of his head told him to be scared of Bolg appearing and killing his nephew, but he wouldn't pay attention to that.

Now, now was the time to finally kill this filthy orc.

Azog murmured to him in Black Speech, but all Thorin could make out was his own name. He charged again, and the two fought again, Thorin's eyes blurred with tears and filled with rage.

Dwalin and Bilbo had meanwhile managed to fight the goblins off, and returned, where they found Fili weeping upon Kili's body. Stopping dead in their tracks, Bilbo let out a strangled sob as Dwalin whispered "No..."

Fili looked up, tears streaming down his face, and he said nothing.

This was the moment in which Bolg appeared again, and he knocked Bilbo unconscious before charging at Fili and Dwalin.

Fili's eyes hardened and his body filled with rage, and he cried out as he and Dwalin both attacked the orc.

Thorin meanwhile had driven Azog back a lot, but it was slippery here and he was quite tired. However, in his anger, he didn't feel it.

Blow after blow he dealt, and blow after blow Azog blocked. Azog struck at Thorin, and he ducked or blocked every strike. This was getting them nowhere.

Slowly, Thorin was beginning to get the idea that to kill Azog, he had to sacrifice himself. He couldn't get close enough to deal actual damage unless he allowed Azog to damage him as well.

As long as Fili lived.

As long as Fili lived, Erebor would have a king and the line of Durín would continue.

Thinking about this, Thorin's concentration had slipped and Azog had managed to throw him on the ground, pointing his sword at Thorin's chest but Thorin blocked it with Orcrist.

He wouldn't let the orc win so easily.

He felt his strength waning, and the Defiler's sword got closer and closer to his chest, and when Thorin thought it was close enough, he pulled his sword away and let Azog impale him.

He gasped for breath and cried out in pain, but at the same time drove Orcrist into the orc's side. He turned them over so he was on top and even though Azog thus only drove his arm further into Thorin, Thorin also drove his sword into Azog's chest.

Azog whimpered, and after a second his body became even paler and his arm fell slack against the ice.

Thorin got off the orc, the wound in his chest bleeding thoroughly, but he paid it no heed as he tried walking back to his nephew.

However, he struggled for breath, and after a second, he lost his balance and fell down.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo lay unconscious on the ground as Dwalin and Fili charged at Bolg, one blinded by rage, the other defending him.

Dwalin had promised Thorin to protect him and his kin, and so far he had failed already. Guilt flooded through him and he slashed more recklessly at Bolg.

Fili forced himself to stop crying because he couldn't focus well and together with Dwalin he drove Bolg backwards.

That was when they heard Thorin cry out.

Fili's golden head whipped around, only barely blocking Bolg's attack. The elder dwarf looked from Fili to Bolg to the ice behind them. Thorin was somewhere out there not having a great time.

"Go to him, I've got this." Fili said to him, again lunging at Bolg.

Dwalin frowned. He'd taught the boy well, but was he really good enough? Then again, his king and best friend was getting himself killed.

Cursing inwardly and hoping he would make the right decision, he left Fili alone and ran off to find Thorin.

Fili took a deep breath and fought Bolg, ducking the blows aimed at him and every now and then managing a hit. It didn't even seem to affect the orc, and that angered the young prince.

He began to tire, for he had not slept in days and now he had been fighting all day already. He focused on how these orcs killed his brother and did his best.

Fili drove Bolg more and more back, but the orc didn't even care. He seemed to smirk even, if orcs could do such a thing. Fili frowned, before his eyes widened. He had walked into a trap.

All of a sudden orcs appeared out of nowhere, grabbing him and holding him by his arms and legs. They did not instantly kill him, which surprised him.

Instead, they decided to take him to Thorin and Dwalin, he who had now gained consciousness again even though his life was leaving him fast.

~~~~~~

Dwalin arrived at Thorin's side as he fell, catching him so he wouldn't hit the ice. "No..." he breathed, choking back tears.

Thorin looked up at him, guilt flooding his face and he cast his eyes down again and coughed.

"I'm sorry... I should've listened to you."

Dwalin shook his head, tears blinking in his eyes. "No, Thorin, it's okay. It's not your fault lad, 't was the gold."

Thorin managed a weak smile. "I'm glad you fought with me, and I know I can trust you with keeping Fili safe and helping him be a better king than I could ever be." He coughed again.

The other dwarf had paled slightly, knowing he'd left Fili alone. He nodded though. "I will. Though you are, and always will be my king."

That was when the orcs appeared.

Thorin's eyes widened, and Dwalin turned so he could see, gasping lowly.

Bolg held Fili as he dragged him towards an edge. "This is where your filthy line ends, Oakenshield. This is your payment."

The look on Fili's face was not fear, only guilt and remorse. He had told Dwalin he would be fine, and now he was getting himself killed. He could see the knuckles turning white around his axe.

"Go! Take Thorin and leave!" He cried, before a sword impaled him and all he could manage were gasps and groans.

Bolg dropped him, and he fell backwards on the ice, his face pale and his blue eyes wide open.

Dwalin left Thorin alone, running after Bolg and attacking all the orcs in his way with his two-headed battle axe.

Thorin could only watch in horror.

If only Fili had lived.

As Dwalin ran off to kill Bolg, Bilbo had regained consciousness as well and he found Thorin a few minutes later. Thorin thought he was going to die alone by now.

Bilbo gasped, running towards him and checking his wounds, gagging in disgust at all the blood.

Thorin took his hand as he tried to clean his wound and managed to shake his head. "I'm done for.. I knew this day would come."

Bilbo shook his head, unwilling to accept that his... his what actually... that Thorin would die.

"I wish to take back what I said at the gate. I wish to take back everything I have done.. I wish to-"

"Shut up Thorin, it's all right. I forgive you, you pigheaded moron." Bilbo said, chuckling sadly.

Thorin smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry to have led you through such perils, my burglar.."

Bilbo shook his head again. "Oh no, I am glad to have shared in your perils, it is far more than any Baggins deserves.." Tears were shimmering in his eyes by now.

"Go back to your books. And your armchair.. Plant your acorn, so you will always have an oak to shield your home.."

Bilbo sobbed and held onto Thorin's hand, wanting to speak but he couldn't.

"If more of us.. valued food and cheer above hoarded gold, this world would be a merrier one.. Farewell, Bilbo..."

Thorin's eyes slowly closed, and his hand slipped from Bilbo's. "No no no no, don't you dare! The eagles are coming don't you see...?" Bilbo didn't manage further, breaking down into sobs now that he knew Thorin was dead.

The eagles came and carried all three dwarves back to the mountain, Thorin in front, and then Fili and then Kili.

Dwalin, who had managed to kill Bolg in the end, even though the orc had given him a nasty scar across the face, and Bilbo walked back to Erebor themselves.

Dwalin felt guilty, knowing he'd sworn to protect them, and failed. He would tattoo their marks into his body as a sign of grief and as a memory.

Bilbo simply felt sad. He'd come so far with these dwarves, seen so much with them, and grown very fond of them too. And now only ten remained, of the thirteen that once stood on his doorstep.


	8. The final end

When the war was won, and all the orcs were either killed or had retreated, it was time to collect the corpses and hold a huge funeral.

Besides Thorin, Fili and Kili, no one else of the company had died, even though some had very severe injuries. Dwalin had a huge gash in his shoulder from Bolg's sword, Nori had a bad concussion and Bofur's left hand had been cut off.

The day of the funeral, everyone gathered in the mountain. Dale sounded their huge horns, and a sad sound floated over the plains.

The three dwarves lay on their tombs, hands folded neatly and eyes closed. All three had died with a different expression on their face.

Thorin's expression was rather peaceful, whereas Kili's was one of fear, and Fili's face was filled with guilt.

As the music played, Dwalin laid Orcrist upon Thorin's chest, whispering "I'm sorry I failed you, my king." A tear escaped his eye and he blinked profusely to get it away. Dwalin would not cry, he was a strong warrior. He'd seen loss before.

The elvenking Thranduil approached slowly, Bard only a step behind him. They carried the Arkenstone. Thranduil stepped up to Thorin's tomb and gently placed the Arkenstone between his hands. He stepped back and stood to the side as Balin began to speak.

"Today, we suffered great losses. Dwarves, elves, and men. Many lost family or friends, but they will not be forgotten. Today, we lost a king and a dear friend, as well as his nephews. Our thoughts are with their mother, who lost a brother and two sons."

He paused for a second, fighting back his emotions.

"Let us all remember who we lost today, let them live on in our hearts so their names will not be forgotten. They shall be remembered as heroes."

They held a minute of silence before the dwarves stepped up and lowered the three into their tombs, closing the tombstone upon their grave.

Bilbo turned away and wept silently, but he knew that he was by far not the only one.

~~~~~~

Bilbo refused any gifts the dwarves offered him, for he did not want gold and gems. He turned away to leave for home, when Thranduil approached him. "Master Baggins."

Bilbo turned to him, and bowed, but Thranduil waved his hand dismissively. "You need not bow to me. I came to offer you my gratitude."

Bilbo looked shocked and shook his head. "No, my lord. I did what anyone would've done, really."

Then Thranduil noticed the mithril shirt Bilbo was wearing, and his lips curled into a small smile.

"I see you wear a mithril armour, made for the royalty of elves and dwarves. I must say you are far more worthy to wear the armour of elf princes, and I call you Bilbo Elf-friend from now on."

Bilbo flushed a light pink and made yet another bow. "Thank you, lord Thranduil. Truly. But if you'll excuse me now, Gandalf must be waiting."

Thranduil smiled at the tiny hobbit as he trotted off to find Gandalf, his pack filled with things the dwarves forced him to have, like a cloak and a shield. His elvish sword still hung strapped to his side.

When he was about to get on his pony, Balin approached. "Will you not stay for the feast tonight Bilbo?" The hobbit shook his head. "Gandalf says we should return to the Shire immediately. Will you say goodbye to the rest for me?"

Balin shook his head and nodded sideways. "You can tell them yourself."

Bilbo turned around, gasping softly when the rest of the company stood there, sniffling a bit at their burglar's leave.

Bilbo bit on his lip, wondering what to say. "Uhm.. If any of you.. ever pass Bag End, do not hesitate to stop by... Tea is at four, and, don't bother knocking." He swallowed back a lump in his throat and curtsied.

The dwarves smiled sadly at him and curtsied back. "Goodbye Bilbo." They said in unison.

"Goodbye, Balin, and Dwalin, and Bofur, and Bifur and Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin, may your beards never grow thin!"

And he looked up at the mountain. "Farewell Thorin Oakenshield, and Fili and Kili, may your memory never fade!"

And with that, he climbed on his pony and left Erebor for good.


End file.
